Endless Story
by AkemiLove
Summary: Because every time I’m near him, I feel like I can stay in that moment for rest of my life. // SxS drabble collection
1. supposition

s u p p o s i t i o n

» **drabble **«

By: Acaylee

* * *

_for  
_**azayana **

* * *

She plays the piano, the soft tune of the andante melody soothing her, letting her forget. And so she forgets.

She forgets the bridesmaid gown in her room.

She forgets the wedding tomorrow.

And she forgets the indescribable sorrow she tries to cover up. Because Li Syaoran will be marrying her best friend.

But she shrugs the thought off for the moment and plays the piano.

Her playing can only let her escape from reality for a time being, and when it ends, she is again consumed by grief. She tells herself that it was either her or Tomoyo, and that thought makes her forget how much she loves him.

But when she looks into his amber eyes when she accidentally bumps into him, nothing can stop the tears from falling.

He grabs her wrist as she tries to run away. "Sakura."

She doesn't look at him, not wanting to show her tears. "Congratulations," she chokes out, fearing the silence.

"I can't marry her," he says helplessly.

"You have to," she whispers. "You lo-love Tomoyo."

He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair.

"Don't assume what you don't know," he whispers, and her tears increase. For a moment she lets him hold her, but when he kisses her softly on the lips, she pulls away.

"No…" she says hoarsely, and shakes her head before running off.

And she locks herself in her room, playing the piano, tears running down her face.

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS belongs to... CLAMP (I think)  
_**Date: ****10th April 2007**

**A/N: **247 words… such a long drabble :D… Ohh wells. XD Stupid prompt! Yana's fault! Just because she hearts Tamaki! Keke :D


	2. inevitable

_i n e v i t a b l e _

» **drabble **«

By: Acaylee

* * *

_for  
_**azayana **

* * *

"Syaoran," she says softly, closing her green eyes.

He holds her in his arms, despair written on his face, but he does not say anything.

She smiles weakly and leans her head against his chest. "So tired…"

He wants to say something but nothing comes out. He thinks silence will give them another minute together, so he keeps quiet, holding her tightly.

But she does not like Syaoran silent, so she whispers, "I know how to say it now."

He is confused, and she smiles in response, even if she feels her energy ebbing away each minute.

"Ask me what."

He does not want his last moments with her to be questions, but he relents, and asks her. She lifts her head up and kisses him softly on the lips, unwanted tears prickling her eyes.

"The Chinese you tried to teach me last year," she tells him, and he remembers exactly what he taught her. "Before doctor said I only had…"

His hold on her tightens, and he chokes out, "_Don't_…"

But she does not like Syaoran like that, though she has no choice, so she closes her eyes for the last time, and whispers…

_"Z__à__i ji__à__n…"_

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS belongs to... CLAMP (I think)  
_**Date: 9****th April 2007**

**A/N: **Drabble I wrote for azayana. I like drabbling xD This _was _107 words...but then she said it was _funny!_ :( Now it's 197 words. Not much of a story, but it's a drabble, not a one-shot, so yeahXD

**PS** _Z__à__i ji__à__n _means (good)bye in Chinese


	3. know how

. k n o w.** how **.

» **drabble **«

By: Acaylee

* * *

_for  
_**Aesha **

* * *

'Kaa-san holds my hand and we stand in front of the school for the first time together. I'm a little scared but I don't want Mummy to know.

She smiles at me and kneels down, looking at me with her green eyes. Daddy says she has pretty eyes and I agree, even though I'm a bit sad that I only have amber eyes. But then Mummy laughs at me.

"Are you scared, Asami?" she whispers to me, and I nod, asking where Daddy is. He said he would come as well.

"He'll come," she assures me, and adds, "Or I'll castrate him," under her breath. But I still hear it, though I don't know what it means.

Suddenly a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?"

I giggle, because I know it's Daddy. He lifts me into his arms and I kiss him on the cheek as usual.

"So is daddy's little girl ready for her first day at school?" he asks me, and I smile brightly.

"Yep," I answer, and he gently drops me down.

And I swear I could hear Aunty Tomoyo squealing, 'kawaii!' nearby as Mummy, Daddy and I, holding hands, walk in to school together.

**x **

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP :D  
_**Date: **11th April 2007 

**A/N: **-squees- I've taken a break from challenges and wrote something I felt like! And _exactly _200 words! YaayxD! Yes, An-chan, this drabble is for you! And it's _not_ the challenge you gave me. Still have to do that:)


	4. i think

_i think..._

» **drabble **«

By: Acaylee

* * *

(warning: so, _so _cheesy XD)

* * *

He's always liked green; she knows that. But there are some limits to what a girl can stand, even if you are only his best friend. And even if you do secretly have a _little_ crush on him…

"ARGH!" she screams in frustration, flipping through his wardrobe. "Is there anything that's _not_ green?!"

"Actually," Tomoyo points out, "most of his things aren't green. It's just the most common colour."

Sakura ignores her and continues rummaging through Syaoran's wardrobe, pulling out every little thing she sees that's the colour green.

"You're not going to go through his drawers, are you?" Tomoyo asks timidly, thinking it was no wonder Sakura's brother called her a kaijuu. (monster)

Sakura stops and eyes the drawer in the corner.

"Do you think it's filled with green…?" She trails off, a blush tingling on her cheeks.

"Underwear?" a voice intrudes.

Both girls turn around guiltily to face the person standing in front of them with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura says weakly, before realising something. "Hoe! You're not wearing green!"

Syaoran looks down at himself—jeans and a blue shirt. "Yeah…"

Sakura smiles brightly and jumps over to hug him.

He is surprised but he doesn't move.

"Why do you like green so much?" she asks, and it comes out as a muffle against his chest.

"Why?" he repeats, amusement in his voice. "Because…"

And he pauses to kiss her on the lips, and she blushes a deep shade of red. Tomoyo squeals in the background, fumbling in her bag for her video camera.

"…it's the colour of your eyes."

x

x

x

x

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
_**Date: 19****th April 2007**  
**A/N: **I was bored and wrote this (kind of random) xD it's _so_ cheesy. I was gagging as I read it XD Ohh well. 


	5. miss matchmaker

miss matchmaker 

» **drabble **«

By: Acaylee

* * *

Tomoyo was at it again.

"If you were a crayon, what colour would you be?" Sakura read from the card Tomoyo had thrust into her hand a second ago.

Tomoyo climbed on to a desk. "Now that Sakura-chan has asked the question, our three contestants will answer!"

Yes, Tomoyo was doing her own little rendition of 'The Perfect Match'. And of course, it was for the purpose of kawaii Sakura-chan realizing her kawaii crush on Li-kun!

Fellow Tomoeda Elementary School students gathered around in amazement.

Tomoyo placed a hand in front of her mouth. "Ohohohohohoho! Contestant one! Answer!"

Not to mention Tomoyo had brought in all the necessary equipment, as well as locking the lucky three contestants in a room! So now, Sakura was sitting in front of three voice boxes.

Tomoyo jumped up and down. "Contestant one!"

"Why's _my_ Syaoran doing this? It's not fair! But… I'd be a red crayon. And why does _she­_—"

"NEXT! Contestant two!"

"Did you know that crayons were invented because the Egyptians wan—"

"NEXT!"

_Silence. _

Tomoyo blinked. "Hello? Contestant three?"

_Silence. _

Sakura giggled nervously at the expression on Tomoyo's face.

_Silen— _

The door opened.

"Daidouji, this is stupid," the intruder said gruffly. "Meiling is going crazy with Takashi next to her. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm going for ice-cream." Li Syaoran blushed when he saw a certain someone. "Do you want to come with me, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura stood up, smiling. "Sure!" she said, and walked out the door with him.

Tomoyo stared after them indignantly. "What about my game show?!"

**x **

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
_**Date: ****13th May 2007**

**A/N: **Gosh, 260 words. My drabbles are getting longer, _and_ lamer xD I saw a Bleach 500 drabbles collection today!! I want one as well!! xD Well, let's get to 10 first :)


	6. just breathe

_j u s t . b r e a t h e _

» **drabble **«

By: Acaylee

* * *

You were barely breathing when they rushed you in, the doctor says, and the look on your father's face is heartbreaking. Your brother's face is deathly pale, and he falls down on to the white, plastic chair without a single glare at me.

I hope you're happy, Kinomoto Sakura, because you're breaking our hearts.

Kenji stands in the hallway, a Styrofoam cup in his hands, and a haunted look on his face. You were crying through the phone minutes before the car accident, do you remember? You were calling me – _your best friend – _because you found out Kenji cheated on you. You didn't listen to me, Sakura. _I _wanted to come to _you_.

You didn't listen to me, Kinomoto Sakura, and you're breaking my heart.

You're in a coma, and I'm holding your hand, hoping you'll wake up any minute now, just so I can see your beautiful smile once more.

Wake up and smile for us, Kinomoto Sakura, because we love you.

_I love you._

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****14th May 2007**

**A/N: **166 words :) Do you think I'd be able to write 500 drabbles??

PS this drabble was in Syaoran's POV.


	7. hippity hop i

**hippity . h o p . i**

» _drabble _«

By: Acaylee

* * *

Oh, yes; Syaoran screwed up. He just _had_ to squash a faery, didn't he? It was a rule in Direra; you could squash anything you wanted (not counting humans) but you couldn't squash a faery – pixies, goblins, ogres, sprites, leprechauns (when they weren't in Ireland), you name it.

So when he started turning into a bunny, it was no surprise. A pair of adorable (well, not to him) fluffy ears sprouted from the top of his head and he started to shrink.

"Crap…" he groaned. How was he going to become a brave knight and court fair ladies as a bunny?

That was the curse of the squashed faery. There was only one way to undo the bunny syndrome.

Kiss a princess.

And the only princess within hopping distance?

Princess Sakura.

**x **

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****18th July 2007**  
Word Count: 131 words 

**A/N: **HwaaXD -_giggles_- Yes, it's weird :D It's going to be a three-part drabble. -_points finger at Aesha-_ XD She wanted bunnnny-syao-kun :3 Acaylee lubs An-chan!


	8. hippity hop ii

_hippity . h o p . ii _

» **_drabble _**«

By: Acaylee

* * *

Princess Sakura was very, _very_ hungry. In fact, she was so hungry she could eat a bunny with cute, fluffy ears.

She had run away—_again_. It wasn't her fault! It was Touya who had a sister complex! So, she ran away!

And so she was hungry.

It was kinda getting dark by the time she realized she was famished, and being the smart princess she was, she made a fire in the woods.

Which was when a bunny popped up.

A bunny with cute, fluffy ears.

Sakura smiled; she knew the best way to roast cute, fluffy bunnies.

_Perfect. _

**x **

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****19th July 2007**  
Word Count: 100 words (yaaay!!) 

**A/N: **Hehe. Any guesses on the bunny? I always though syao-kun was yumm:D Weeell, this might get longer than 3 parts… maybe 5 parts?


	9. hippity hop iii

**_hippity . h o p . iii _**

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

To protect bunnies-who-were-once-humans-that-just-accidentally-squashed-a-faery, the King gave those 'special' bunnies superpowers. Not that Syao-the-bunny could fly, or anything! Let's just say that Syao-the-bunny…

"Hoee!" Princess Sakura exclaimed. "The bunny's walking on fire!"

Well, it was more of _hopping_ on fire, but Sakura didn't care. She was just _hungry_. And the stupid, pink bunny with an adorable fluff of a tail was not roasting!

So much for the roast bunny…

Well, Syaoran wasn't exactly thrilled with being a pretty bunny either. All he did was squash a dark faery. Who liked dark faeries anyway? They were dark, stupid, little… _thingies_.

But then, Syao-bunny noticed the (though rather dirty) tiara perched on Sakura's head. "_You're a princess,"_ he stated, in an insultingly shocked voice (that was pretty squeaky! You know, because he was a bunny and all!).

"_Hoee_! _You're a fire-walking, talking bunny!" _

**x **

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****20th July 2007**  
Word Count: 140 words 

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who reviewed! -_hugz-_ :D I think I'll start dedicating to reviewers X) I have over 490 drabbles left! I'll get through all of 'em :) Just leave me a word so I know you're still reading this! Luv you all :D  
**PS** Here, Yana :) This one's for you. We don't like dark faeries, do we? Squash 'em all! SQUAAAASH! Hehehe.


	10. hippity hop iv

_hippity . h o p . iv _

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

**_For puppy444219  
_**_Thanks for reviewing from the start _:)

-

_Gimme a kiss, babe?_ No. _Kiss the cute, fluffy bunny? _No. _Kiss me, dammit!_ No…

Syao-bunny was in a dilemma. How to get a kiss from a '_Hoee!' _squeaking, '_Fire-walking!!'_ exclaiming, bunny eating princess? Well, it's not that hard. Really.

"Want to see magic?" he decided to say.

Princess Sakura's eyes widened. "But you're talking! Isn't that magic?"

You'd think a realm like Direra had a princess who knew everything about magic, but _no_.

That's why Sakura ran away. She wanted to see magic! Touya wouldn't let her near the stuff! Something about dark faeries and spindles and deathly sleep…

"Kiss me and you'll see magic," Syao-bunny said.

Sakura wasn't sure… but it was _magic! _

She leaned towards the bunny…

_"KAIJUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

**x **

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****22nd July 2007**  
Word Count: 125 words 

**A/N: **Near the end! Gosh… I've written so much today .


	11. hippity hop v

**hippity . h o p . v **

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

**_For Sakura  
_**_Umm… it was your b'day yesterday, wasn't it? _XD_ -runs away- Hey! But it's still the 22nd in __America__! I think… So, technically, it's still your b'day! _:D

-

Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Touya was _not_ having a good day! His dear imouto had run off again! Into the deep, dark, scary woods!

"Sister complex," nods Yukito.

But Touya disagreed. There was nothing wrong with Touya being err… 'worried', as Yukito put it. There were many evil, _evil_ men out there – and you know, one of them might just want a _kiss_ from her.

So, when Touya found Sakura…

_Ahem_.

…kissing a man… he wasn't very happy.

Syaoran, meanwhile, looked down at himself.

"Hoee! You're not a bunny anymore!" Sakura gasped. She just gave her first kiss away! "You tricked me!"

Then, Syaoran noticed the growling brother at the side. Syaoran _was_ training to be a knight… but still! Crown-princes-who-were-over-protective-of-their-little-sisters-and-wanted-to-kill-him was not good for his health!

He stepped back.

"Were you _kissing _her?" Touya demanded.

Syaoran laughed nervously.

_"I wasn't kissing her, I was whispering in her mouth." _

**x**

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****23rd July 2007**  
Word Count: 151 words 

**A/N: **-.-" There, AeshaXD remember the drabble challenge you gave me _ages_ ago? There! I used the line! Gosh…xD Weird ending ;)  
Aesha gave me a challenge months ago, and I had to put _"I wasn't kissing her, I was whispering in her mouth," _in it. So there!


	12. hippity hop vi

**hippity . h o p . vi **

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

for canDii-aPpLe**_  
_**_:) -nudgenudge- someone has to write FF!_

-

Yukito sat down next to Sakura as Touya ran off to goodness-knows-where chasing the hopping Syaoran (some habits die hard) with a sword.

"DIE, GAKI! DIE!" _Clank, clank_.

Yukito was hungry. He only had roast mutton, roast beef, roast pheasant, roast chicken, roast duck, roast goose, roast lamb, roast vegetables and other roast foods Cook had cooked for him before he left the castle. _Hardly_ enough for a growing man.

"What are you cooking, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura sighed; she was awfully hungry. "I was going to roast a bunny. But it turned into a man."

Suddenly, a bunny popped up. And another one! Two bunnies hopping around!

"Are you still hungry, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumped up in delight. "You catch the green one and I'll catch the pink one!"

And Yukito and Sakura chased the two bunnies.

And they failed to notice the disappearance of Touya and Syaoran.

**end. **

**x**

**o **

**x **

**o **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: ****4th August 2007**  
Word Count: 148 words 

**A/N: **That's the end of the bunny stories :D It was only supposed to be five but I guess it's six nowXD


	13. addiction

**a d d i c t i o n **

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

for Lil Michiko

-

She is his personal drug; intoxicating, heavenly. Never is enough.

**i. the tilt of her head **

She casually taps the end of her pencil on her lip, tilting her head to the side. He smiles; she's doing maths. He remembers the tilt of her head and her apologetic smile; she's asking for help. It's calculus.

**ii. the curve of her neck **

_Oh!_ she says. _I get it!_ And her head's bent low in concentration. His amber-eyes widen in surprise as he feels her hand slip in his.

**iii. her smile **

She looks at him and smiles. _Thank you!_ she says, and kisses him on the lip.

**iv. the touch of her lips **

She tilts her head up and he runs a finger down the curve of her neck. She smiles with the touch of their lips.

**v. addiction**

She is his addiction. Never is enough.

**-**

**- **

**- **

**- **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: 12****th August 2007**  
Word Count: 145words 

**A/N: **I was bored XD Wanted to try a different style of writing :) Feedback is much loved :D


	14. letting go

_l e t t i n g_ **. g o**

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

for Sandmaester

-

You smile; she is resplendent in white. But Touya is growling besides you. You tell him it's all part of letting go. He is still muttering about 'the gaki' and you ignore him. He thinks he's the only one who still has trouble letting Sakura go. He's wrong. You imagine the little hand in yours, once, years ago.

She turns around and spots you, a smile growing on her face. She picks up the skirts of her dress and walks to you excitedly. "Papa," she says with a smile. "Today's the day!"

You can pick out the nervousness in her voice. After all, you were there once, years ago.

Touya is still grumpy and Sakura faces him with her arms crossed. "I'm marrying Syaoran no matter what you say."

You smile at both children's stubbornness. You remember someone like that, once, years ago. She'd be happy; she'd pat your arm with a tinkling laugh. _She's happy. That's all that matters_.

You agree.

It's all part of letting go.

**-**

**- **

**- **

**- **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: 30****th August 2007**  
Word Count: 168 words 

**A/N: **Ooph. -rubs head- my head hurts :( I'm such a clutz - I crashed into the door and now there's a lump... XD Hahaha. Well, I wrote this a few weeks ago - I forgot to upload it. Comments are ▫love▫ xD


	15. ssh!

_s s h !_

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

for **Arisu **- love you, bumhead :D

-

There was a rumour going around work. That _the _boss liked her. Like _liked_, _liked_ her.

Sakura tilted her head to the side as the door opened behind her. Tomoyo must have been back from her break already.

"What do you think, Tomoyo?" she asked, still troubled. When she didn't hear anything, she continued. "That Syaoran likes me. Do you think he does? I mean we've known each other for ages. And… I…" She took in a deep breath. "_Ireallylikehim_. Like _reallyreallylikehim_. And if—"

She heard a chuckle and turned around abruptly.

She gulped and blushed furiously. "Syao—Syaoran?"

**-**

**- **

**- **

**- **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: 2nd**** September 2007**  
Word Count: 100 words (I always feel so happy when I do e-_zactly_ 100 words XD) 

**A/N: **Waait... it's Father's Day, ne? Heheh XD I should have posted this before the previous one :) That was to do with fathers, ne? xDD Oh wells. There's always next year XD


	16. barbie boy

**barbie boy**

» drabble «

**_By_**: Acaylee

* * *

for **Alice **- because it's all about Barbie :)

-

"Guess what, Syaoran? Barbie and Ken are back together again!" Sakura put the phone down after her best friend rang her up squealing. "Tomoyo said so."

Syaoran was confused. "They broke up?" Even after Sakura moving in with him, he was confused about these things. Besides, how do _dolls_ break up?

Sakura nodded, left the room, and returned with a Barbie and Ken doll in hand. "Barbie and Ken," she said, throwing Ken onto his lap, "broke up for two years." She laid out pieces of miniature clothing and said, "You change Ken, and I'll change Barbie."

And during that process, Syaoran realised why Barbie may have broken up with Ken.

"She wasn't getting any," he said wisely to Sakura, pointing to Ken's lack of genitals. "Ken's a eunuch."

Sakura laughed.

**-**

**- **

**- **

**- **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: 8th**** October 2007**  
Word Count: 131 words 

**A/N: **-grins- Hehe. About time I posted a drabble XD And this is really random, but it was fun to write ;) Leave me a review?


	17. only human i

**only human i.  
**Acaylee

* * *

for **.manddy** - I'm going to name my dog Hamada XD -winks-

79. **star-cross'd lovers**

**-**

She's always liked the rain; washes away blood. And her hands are so bloody from countless deeds. Professionalism seems impossible in her job, but she separates her emotions from her actions.

But when emotions run high and actions speak louder than words, all façades of pretence disappear. She is only human. And she loves him so much.

She wasn't meant to love him – quite the opposite. He's the heir to one of the world's richest and most powerful clans; she was just supposed to take him out. That was the deal.

And if she is unable to complete the task...

**-**

**- **

**- **

**- **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: 17th**** October 2007**  
Word Count: 100 words 

**A/N: **Oh gosh...I just read Yana's themes. My reaction: **O.O** Come on, I have to write something with a theme 'The Matrix'!? -shakes head- I think I'm going to have to do parodies... Her themes are just too sparkly. XD Hehe. This is part **i** of three. Part **ii** should be out tomorrow. :)


	18. only human ii

**only human ii.  
**Acaylee

* * *

for MikoKagome1113 :) thanks for reviewing

63. **Pandora **

**-**

"I thought you were smart," he says with a smile. He can see it's killing her. Drops of rain begin falling, and he holds up a hand to catch the first drops. "Yet you're hesitating."

"_D_-_don't_," she chokes out, tasting rain and tears. She's crying.

He takes a step closer to her and brushes her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Sakura," he says softly, "it's okay."

She shakes her head vigorously. It's not. He can say it is _it is_, but it's not. _It's not_.

He wraps a hand around her hand, around the trigger, towards him. "Shoot."

Syaoran was taught once about Pandora's Box. Her curiosity, coloured with taboo, was irresistible, and Pandora opened the golden box, releasing the troubles that would plague mankind. _Poverty. Crime. Greed... _

Yet Pandora shut the lid before the last strife could escape. _Foreboding_. And without foreboding, he understands, there will always be hope.

"Shoot," he repeats, whispers above the _pitter patter _of the rain. "Pull the trigger."

**-**

**- **

**- **

**- **

* * *

_Disclaimer: CCS _©_ CLAMP  
_**Date: 19th**** October 2007**  
Word Count: 165 words 


	19. only human iii

**only human iii**

_In another world, under another circumstance, we'll meet each other again._

_We'll create our own utopia, Shangri-la._

_I'll hold your hand, you'll hold mine. I'll smile, you'll smile back. I'll wait, you'll come. And we'll be together._

_It might be never. It might be forever._

_(Promise me, baby.)_

_It's not a goodbye._

_This is us._

_There is no ending._

_So, see you. See you later._

_And, remember, I love you._

_I love you._

-

-

**a.n. **Oh boy. I can't believe I only finished this now. Time just seems to fly so fast! It's been two years! Thanks to everybody who left me a review – it's because of you that I remembered this existed ;) I'd forgotten how much I love to write short pieces.

In truth, I've come to almost outgrow FFN, surprisingly enough. Just ask my friends how much I loved it a few years back ;) I was pretty much crazy about it! I'm going to try and write a couple more drabbles before I completely quit. That's it for now. (**21.07.2009**)


	20. clichés go like this

**clichés go like this**

"Why are you following me?"

"Oh, I'm not following you." (_Easy smile_)

(_Slightly disarmed_)"Yes, you are! You've been following me around all day."

"Is that what it looks like?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

(_Silence, then a sigh)_ "Please, _please_ stop it. I don't want to be part of your game. I'm trying to study. Here. In the library. Which I've been trying to do since you came and brought your posse."

"What posse?" (_Confusion)_

"Those girls who've staring at you for the past hour."

(_Looks around) _"Those girls?"

"Yes. Can you go and annoy them instead?"

(_Pause) _"Do I honestly repulse you so much?"

(_Mutters)_ "If only you did."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

(_Sighs_) "Take a guess why I'm here."

"To annoy me."

"Nope."

"To sabotage my awesome grades."

(_Laughs_) "You wish."

"Then why are you then?"

( _K i s s _)

-

-

**21.07.2009**


	21. fearless

**fearless**

There's this boy.

(And he's pretty much drop-dead gorgeous – not to mention rich, smart, and athletic.)

Then there's this girl.

(She's not exactly what he'd expected.)

And this girl does the unthinkable. She does what scores of girls have failed to do.

She makes him fall for her.

Maybe it's her smile. Maybe it's her laugh.

Maybe it's her voice. The way she sings (off tune) in karaoke, belting out notes that should make him duck for cover. Instead, she makes him laugh.

He's never heard a worse rendition of "My Heart Will Go On".

He's never liked the song more than he does now.

It's the way she's not afraid to act fearless, her hands moving erratically, dramatically with every line and a smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

She makes him feel fearless.

And this boy falls for the first time.

-

-

**23.07.2009  
**Thanks to those who reviewed (; Each one brightened up my day. Feel free to leave me prompts!


	22. forever in my heart

**forever in my heart**

Today is Monday so Daddy takes me and Toya to Penguin Park to play. I like Penguin Park because it's big and I like sliding off the slide. Sometimes Tomoyo plays with me too, but she's busy today with her Mummy.

There's somebody there today I don't know. He has nice eyes but he's scowling and standing by himself. He looks lonely.

I walk over and shout, "Boo!"

He jumps and I laugh. This is how I meet Syaoran.

We become friends and when he smiles I feel warm and happy inside.

I like this feeling so I hope Syaoran stays by my side forever.

-

-

**27.07.2009  
**First thing that popped into my head haha. A bit random, but hey, these are drabbles after all. :)


	23. a recipe for falling

**a recipe for falling**

**ingredients**

- one klutz of a girl  
- one set of stairs  
- one boy with a knight-in-shining-armour complex

**method**

- walk down the stairs, one step at a time, every step a _tap_ _tap. _  
- hold your books, don't fall again. there's a bandaid on your left knee from the last time.  
- smile, you see your friends waiting at the bottom. so you wave your hands to greet them.  
- lose your balance (inevitably), again. you wait for the pain, but it doesn't come.  
- look, someone catches you. he's holding your arm. you hear, "she's fallen head-over-heels for him," in the background and then laughter.  
- blush, smile, thank. this is the mixture for falling.

.

.

30.07.2009


	24. once upon

**once upon**

It's a Thursday when she meets him again.

Their hands touch when he helps to pick up the papers she's dropped. It's just the briefest contact, but it flusters her even more. Maybe because it's a _Thursday_, maybe it's just him.

Once, she imagined she was in love. Ten years ago, with her heart on her sleeve. They were so different, but she believed opposites attract. (She liked his smile.) She was a dreamer, he called himself a realist. Maybe opposites did attract. He broke her heart.

But that's ten years ago.

And ten years of silence hangs between them, almost tangible.

_So_, he says.

_So_, she nods.

And the silence stretches on, filled with unasked questions and suppositions. She supposes he's married. She supposes he's successful. She supposes he'd forgotten her until today.

_So_, he starts again, and then laughs. The sound wraps around her, the familiarity a caress.

She laughs with him politely. It's awkward and nostalgic and _hurts_.

_Call me sometime_, he says and gives her his business card.

_Definitely_, she says and knows she never will.

It goes like this. Girl meets Boy. Girl and Boy fall in love. Girl and Boy live happily-ever-after. But she's no longer a Girl and Boy has long since forgotten her.

So once upon that Thursday she smiles and waves and watches him walk out of her life again. She should be feeling indifferent.

But the worst thing (the _best_ thing, she thinks) – she can't forget him.

-

-

**05.08.09 **Prompted by sky written (and I was also combined what teenureen asked) for an english task at school.


	25. it's because of you i’m me

**it's because of you i'm me**

Can you keep a secret?

I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise, _promise_ me you won't tell anyone! No one, okay? You can't even whisper it in your sleep.

It's funny, but I think I like him. _You know who_.

No, not Voldemort, silly!

_You know!_

Because every time I'm near him, I feel like I can stay in that moment for rest of my life.

It's strange, but I like who I am when I'm with him.

So, yes, I think do like him. Very much.

And please don't tell him!

Keep it a secret!

-

-

**27.07.2009**


End file.
